1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for reprocessing failed write operations to solid-state memory within data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programming a solid-state memory device, such as a flash device, may involve a number of processing steps for formatting the data to be saved into the appropriate format for solid-state storage. When a programming operation fails, failed programming blocks may need to be resubmitted, which can interrupt the data pipeline and cause significant delays. In certain circumstances, such as when a power loss event occurs, delays in write time can be particularly concerning due to the limited available power to complete such operations.